There remain challenges in creating the ideal small vehicle loader. For example, many loaders are cumbersome and difficult to use. Those devices that merely rest upon a pickup bed, for example, are subject to movement as well as difficulty in pickup engagement, disengagement, and device transport. Some small vehicle loading devices are too short and thereby provided too steep of loading and unloading angles. Some loading devices are too long and difficult to use and transport. The present apparatus solves these problems and provides support advantages not heretofore provided.